


Tonight, Tentatively

by GetDark



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, ambiguous farmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetDark/pseuds/GetDark
Summary: Our dear farmer decides Sebastian deserves a treat. So she buys a strap-on.And maybe there's a lesson in communication.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Tonight, Tentatively

“You have to tell me what you want, or else I won’t know what to give you,” was something you never thought you’d be telling Sebastian. He was lying on his back, lazy and spent while you clung to his side. His fingers were in your hair still, stroking the strands at the nape of your neck.

While Sebastian wasn’t bossy in bed, he didn’t usually have a problem telling you what he liked and what felt good. Although, much of the feedback consisted on soft gasps of _yes, there_ and _more, fuck_ which was fairly helpful in the moment. But he’d never come to you with requests.

“Mhm,” Sebastian offered with a tired exhale. You knew he was hardly listening to you. He was probably expecting you to get up from his bed to shut off the lamp in the corner of his room so the two of you could sleep.

“Sebastian,” you pouted, leaning up to rest yourself on his chest. 

“It’s fine,” Sebastian sighed, finally cracking an eye open to peek up at you. “It was stupid to bring up.”

“No it wasn’t.” You were sitting up on him now, looking down at him to force him to face you. “If you want to try something, you have to tell me. I’m not gonna laugh at you.” It was only fair. After all, you often came to him with requests of your own; it was nothing too crazy, but Sebastian _had_ looked a little apprehensive about some of your requests. Though to be fair, binding your hands behind your back was something you both ended up thoroughly enjoying.

“We should sleep,” he responded, looking off to the side. He was frowning, his cheeks flushed not just from what you two finished doing.

“ _Sebastian._ ” You crossed your arms over your bare chest. “I’m not sleeping until we talk about this.”

“That’s fine, I can sleep like this.”

“Sebastian!”

“Alright,” he grunted. “Fine.”

It was only twenty minutes before that you had started questioning if Sebastian was too shy to tell you he was interested in something. You had been going down on him, as you do on a regular Friday night; this deep into your relationship, it was a pretty routine blowjob. Sebastian was on his back as you knelt on his bed between his spread legs, lazily working your mouth up and down his thick length, tongue playing with the barbell embedded right beneath the head. For the most part, his hands had been covering his mouth to try (and fail) to stifle his moans.

He reached down towards you. At first you thought he was trying to hold your hand, which wasn’t unusual with the way he liked to be constantly touching you. But then you realized he was repositioning it as he leaned forward. He moved your hand lower, skimming past his balls until your fingers dipped between his cheeks. You paused your ministrations on his cock for a moment to look up at him, finding him unable to meet your eyes above the deep flush on his cheeks.

When you pulled your hand away, Sebastian had looked sheepish—panicked, even—his mouth flapping open to apologize until he realized you were slicking your fingers up with his saliva and pre. Your fingers returned to his hole, prodding gently as he released a startled moan.

He came pretty quickly after that.

But he didn’t seem to want to talk about it after, seemingly content with pretending that it never happened; it was strange to you, considering his fingers often ended up inside of you sooner or later when you were alone together long enough.

“Is that… something you want to try again?” you asked when you realized he wasn’t going to push the conversation along. Despite your insistence, you couldn’t help the blush that spread across your cheeks when you asked.

“I guess I’ve been thinking about it,” Sebastian finally admitted, still unable to meet your eyes. “For a while.”

“You could’ve told me. We could’ve tried it a lot sooner.”

“I dunno. Guess I couldn’t figure out the right time to bring it up.”

You smiled as you finally settled against him, chest to chest as you peered up at him. He tucked the blanket up over your back before idly stroking your hair.

“I’d say you found the right time,” you said.

* * *

The topic didn’t come up again for a while. You suspected it was because there was some apprehension on Sebastian’s part, but you thought about that Friday night often. You remembered the way his hips stuttered when he was caught between thrusting up into your mouth and down against your finger. The way he spread his thighs and pulled your hair.

But that was fine, because it gave you time to plot.

It was a Wednesday evening when you took the bus into the city. You knew Sebastian wouldn’t be particularly keen on venturing into the city with you since his Wednesdays were scheduled for his Solarian Chronicles sessions. Sebastian wasn’t the kind of guy to question what you were up to, either, happy to give you your space when you needed it. He sent you a text telling you to have fun before his session started, to which you responded with a flurry of heart emojis. 

It wasn’t your first time visiting an adult toy store, and it certainly wouldn’t be your last. You’d been to this particular store a couple times with Sebastian; the first time was out of curiosity since it was tucked away five minutes from Sebastian’s favourite cafe.

You’d visited the shop enough that the part-timer behind the counter recognized you and asked you where your boyfriend was when you walked through the door.

As you plucked through the colourful selection of dildos, you vaguely wondered if this little adventure would’ve been more fun with Sebastian peering over the shelves with you. Standing in front of the mirror in the backroom would’ve been more interesting if you had someone to show off to after you finished fighting with the straps around your hips. You wondered if he would’ve gotten bashful over each option you showed him; he hadn’t been particularly shy when it came to picking out toys he wanted to use on you, but you knew he wasn’t particularly keen on being the center of attention.

When you made your selection and brought it to the counter to pay, the part-timer seemed to understand why your boyfriend wasn’t at your side. She threw in a palm-size, complimentary bottle of lube into your bag as she printed your receipt.

* * *

**_Shower and come over. I have something for u._ **

**_Should I be worried?_ **

**_It’s a surprise! :)_ **

You texted Sebastian a bit over an hour ago.

What you bought wasn’t really a surprise. You had approached Sebastian a day after your trip so he wouldn’t be completely blind sided by your purchase. He still seemed somewhat embarrassed about it, but there was a bit of excitement there, too. You were pretty sure he knew what he was getting into when you sent that text, which probably resulted in him taking a little longer in the shower as he prepared to see you.

But that was fine. If you were being honest with yourself, you were a bit nervous as well; you’d spent the night before fiddling with the straps in front of a mirror and making sure everything would stay where you wanted it.

When Sebastian knocked at your door, you practically jumped. You’d been expecting him to just let himself in with the spare key you’d given him, but apparently he was jittery enough himself to feel the need to knock.

“Hi,” he greeted when you opened the door. His mouth was downturned slightly. His index finger was tapping against his thigh. _Nervous._

“Hi,” you mirrored with a small smile instead. You leaned up to kiss him, and his nerves seemed to dissipate as his hands came up to rest on your shoulder. His lips were cold, and he sighed into the kiss.

You were standing in a thin robe held closed by your arm crossed over your belly. The cool night air caused a slight shiver to break out across your chest and arms. He held you closer, rubbing his warm palms over your shoulders.

“Do I have to pretend that I don’t know what you’re planning?” he asked as you led him through the living room and to your bedroom. He immediately sat himself on your bed, making himself comfortable.

“It’s not my fault I’m not as good with surprises.” You pouted and crossed your arms. “Not like you.”

“I’ll act surprised for you,” Sebastian whispered, pulling you to stand between his legs. “If you want me to.”

When you kissed him, he held you tighter, running his hands down your back, tugging at the robe. His hands slipped beneath the cloth covering your shoulders, pushing it off until the robe was piling itself around your ankles. He sat back to look at you.

Maybe it was the newness of the situation that compelled you to keep your bra on beneath the robe, as if it could conceal some of the embarrassment you refused to acknowledge. You pulled your arms inward to your chest as Sebastian’s eyes dropped to the area between your thighs. The straps were thin, only a little thicker than your index finger, and they fit snug, wrapped around your hips and thighs. It was black and resembled a string bikini bottom, but in the center was a silver hole where a petite, purple fake cock protruded.

“Do you like it?” you asked nervously when Sebastian opened his mouth and no words came out.

“Yeah,” Sebastian finally breathed, reaching out to lift the dildo up. It hardly covered his palm. “It’s kind of cute.”

“Yeah?” you giggled as he tugged you onto the bed with him. You kneeled over him, knees bracketing his hips as he peered up at you. “I picked it out just for you.”

“I like it.”

“I hope you’ll like it more when you can’t see it anymore,” you giggled, leaning down to kiss him.

Undressing was done without fanfare, at least on Sebastian’s part. He shrugged off his jeans and his sweater almost frantically, yet unclasped your bra with a near reverence and gentleness reserved for only you. His clothes were tossed off the side of the bed in a pile next to your robe. 

Sebastian laid on his back as you knelt next to him, his hand on your waist as you stroked down the length of his body. You found him hard already, wet at the tip as your fingers danced around the head, tugging playfully at the frenum barbell. His hips rolled slowly into your hand. A couple strokes and he was already moaning softly.

Your hand dipped lower, thumb stroking over his sensitive sac before descending between his cheeks. You felt him freeze for only a moment, but it was enough for you to pause.

“No, it’s alright,” he sighed. His face was flushed, though the two of you had hardly started. You watched as he lifted his leg, planting his foot flat on the bed as he spread his thighs for you.

“Oh,” you said. You reached over to the night table where the palm-sized bottle of lube was left. “I have something that’ll make this easier.” When you reached beneath him again, your fingers were slicker.

“Ah, shit,” Sebastian gasped, jerking at your touch.

“Sorry!” you pulled your hand back, only for him to grab it and bring it lower again. “Are you okay?”

“It’s fine,” he huffed. He was pouting, trying to hide his face against your pillow. “It was just cold.”

“Sorry,” you repeated. You smiled to yourself as he relaxed under your hand, fingertips rubbing gentle circles against his hole. “Better?”

Sebastian peeked an eye up at you, the warm flush returning to his face. His erection, at least, hadn’t flagged. His lips parted, gasping as the very tip of your finger breached his body.

Heat pooled between your legs as you watched the way his hips rolled down against your hand, taking you deeper as you coaxed his body into relaxing for you. He let out a strangled moan as you stroked his cock in time with your finger.

“Good?” you asked, a small smile playing on your lips.

“Yeah,” Sebastian gasped. “More.”

It took you only a moment to pull your hand away and slick up a second finger. When your hand returned to him, he lifted his hips, giving you easier access to his body. He was relaxed and eager, hips jolting gently as you rubbed circles into his hole with two fingers. When you plunged your fingers into him, he grunted, rolling his hips to get you deeper.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he whined loudly. He batted your hand away from his cock to clutch the base. His head rolled to the side, watching you with his mouth agape. With his free hand he reached for you, grasping and squeezing the soft weight of your breast. You sighed as he pet his thumb over your hard nipple.

Part of you wanted to push his hand away, wanting the attention to be focused on only him. But you knew how touching you made him feel. How it ignited his blood beneath his skin.

“ _Ah,_ ” he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m good. I want it.”

“Already?” you asked, flexing your fingers to stroke that spot that made his body tense.

“Yeah,” he panted. You pulled your fingers away and he lay there catching his breath, sweating as if the two of you had already gone several rounds atop your sheets.

You touched the side of his hip.

“Roll over for me?” you asked. Sebastian grumbled but eventually rolled onto his stomach. You could tell by the way he had his face shoved into the pillow that he was hiding from you.

“Get on your knees a little,” you ordered softly as you stroked lube over the silicone cock. “You’re taller than me.”

You took a moment to get a good look at him. His ass was in the air, back sloped down to where his face was still buried into the pillow, arms holding it against him. Rubbing a hand along his lower back, you tried to ease his nerves as you settled behind him. He tensed when you pressed yourself between his cheeks, rubbing the bottom side of the dildo against his hole.

“Ready?” you asked, gently rolling your hips against him.

“Mm,” Sebastian grunted softly. Taking his response as an affirmation, you reached down to angle the head of the cock against his hole.

“ _Ah,”_ Sebastian cried out as you slowly sunk into his body. “ _Ah! Fuck!”_

You giggled softly as you grasped his hips, languidly grinding against him. It wasn’t as intense for you as it was for Sebastian, but pressure against your clit felt nice as you rolled your body against him. 

You pulled your hips back, shallow thrusts moving the dildo gently through his channel before you pressed inward again. You were trying to mimic the movement of Sebastian’s hips during those times when he got you onto your back and carefully thrusted into you. From the sounds he was making, you gathered you were doing a pretty good job so far.

“Feels good?” you asked, chewing your bottom lip at the way he had begun thrusting his hips back against you.

“Yeah,” Sebastian panted. “ _Yes._ Feels good.”

You stretched over the length of his back, as much as you could, breasts nestled against him as you kissed whatever pale skin your mouth could reach. He was loud, his moans bouncing off your bedroom walls and urging you to move your hips faster. Reaching beneath him, you grasped his cock, finding him leaking from the head as you thumbed the barbell.

“Cute,” you gasped through your smile. “You feel so good, Sebastian.”

“Wait,” he choked out, causing you to slow your hips. “Turn me over. Wanna see you.”

Pulling back, you watched Sebastian throw himself onto his back beneath you, spreading his legs and pulling you over him. He was a mess, his chin shiny with saliva; he must’ve been biting your pillow. His hands found your ass and he gripped you as you slid the dildo back into his body.

“Harder,” he gasped, thrusting his hips down against you. “Baby, please.”

You had to hold his hips to get the leverage to fuck him harder. His grip on you tightened as his head fell back, moans falling freely from his throat. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, precome sticking to the trail of hair just below his belly button

“Close,” he choked out, whimpering when you took your hand away from his hip to begin stroking him. His hips jolted, thrusting into the tight circle of your fingers as he pushed back against you.

Sebastian came with a full-body shudder, spurting over your fingers in thick ropes as he coated his stomach. You felt his body press against your pelvis, jolting as you ground your hips into him. His head was thrown back against the pillow, screaming out as he pulled you against his chest.

Sebastian was beautiful, you thought, as you looked down at him from where you were kneeling. His mouth was open, gasping for air. His dark hair, a messy halo around his head. His pale skin was flushed in a way that only you had been privy to these past few months.

You rolled out from between his legs to lay next to him, pulling at your straps until you could free yourself from your equipment. You felt like you were burning from the way the strap had ground against you for the better half of the hour. When you dipped your hand between your legs, you found yourself soaked. Sighing softly, you watched Sebastian catch his breath as your two fingers folded into yourself.

“Fuck,” Sebastian finally sighed, head lolling to look at you. He was completely spent, softening cock resting against his thigh as he lifted himself with one arm over your side.

“Come here, baby,” he whispered tiredly as he replaced your fingers with his own.

It didn’t take much to get you off after that, with how long you spent grinding against him. His fingers made quick work of you, and you came to the feeling of his thumb grinding your clit as he stroked you to completion, gently panting against his lips.

You lay there for a moment, body warm and relaxed as you wiggled your way over to Sebastian’s arms. You would’ve been sure he was asleep if he hadn’t flopped an arm over your waist, pulling you against his sweaty chest.

“Tired you out?” you asked softly, smiling up at his relaxed face.

“Hm. Mhm.” He was looking down at you, eyes half opened. Usually his hands would be in your hair, or against your back, rubbing soft circles over your skin. But while his body was loose beneath you, his fingers were idly tapping against your hip.

“You’re overthinking,” you said, reaching up to take his face between your hands.

“Just thinking,” he insisted. After a pause, he asked, “was it good for you, too?”

“It was good,” you told him, running your thumbs over his cheek bones. “I like taking care of you. That’s nothing new, right?”

“I guess not,” he grumbled. He melted against you when you pulled him down for a kiss, tugging you back against his chest.

“So does this mean you’ll want to do this again?” You couldn’t help but be a little smug with your question, remembering the way Sebastian cried out for you as you worked him over only a few minutes prior.

“I guess it’d be a waste if we didn’t,” Sebastian said. He reached over you to snag the straps off the ground, lifting them into the air. “Since we already have it.” He touched the petite purple dildo, quietly in thought for a moment. “Maybe we can go a little bigger. For next time.”

“Oh, I like that idea,” you giggled, draping your arms around his shoulders. He finally smiled down at you, dropping the strap to wrap you in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/velveteeth) now.


End file.
